


Crystallo Alas

by Mundane_into_mythology28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_into_mythology28/pseuds/Mundane_into_mythology28
Summary: After being married for three years finally Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester are able to take a long awaited vacation for Christmas after Castiel wins a all expenses paid trip to a small mountain town.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Destiel Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	1. Alas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcticfox007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being married for three years finally Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester are able to take a long awaited vacation for Christmas after Castiel wins a all expenses paid trip to a small mountain town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!! My first long real fan fiction after quiet a few years ! This one is for Destiel secret Santa 2020 and it’s for my dear moot ArcticFox007 ✨✨✨💗I did my best to follow your wishlist I hope you like it !!!  
> Merry Christmas !!!! 💗💗💗
> 
> Crystallo Alas ( Chrystal wings )

The new house is warm in compared to the frigid temperature outside.

It had only been one year since the move to their new home in Lebanon, Kansas it was a quaint little place but it had everything they wanted.

A beautiful wrap around porch a spacious backyard for their dogs Miracle and Ramble as well as a beautiful area for Cas to garden and care for his bee’s in the summer.

It was another quiet evening at home the dim lights illuminate and dance upon Dean and Castiel’s faces. They lay in a perfectly tangled mess, cradled in each other's arms.

Cas gently lulls his head into Dean’s chest melting into the rising and fall of his husbands breathing. He’s hardly watching the old VHS anymore. Cas had watched it a million times over, practically being able to quote the whole thing line for cheesy line.

He was more focused on the comfort of Deans skin against his own, the sensation of his eyes get heavy. He found himself sighing, allowing his wings to softly unfold themselves, draping them against Dean's body like comfort blanket, keeping him safe and warm.

Dean hums and runs his fingers though Castiel’s beautiful feathers.

“You gettin’ sleepy Cas?” He said sounding half asleep himself.

“No I’m just comfortable Dean.” Castiel pecked a small kiss on his husbands jaw.

“Good , good the best part is coming up.” Dean said smiling down at Cas.

Castiel’s phone suddenly lit up from the coffee table

**\- 1 new message!-**

  
Castiel grumbled who was sending him a message at this hour?

“You want me to grab that for you?” Dean asked sounding amused.

“If you could , I doubt it’s important.” Cas said lazily lifting his head and grabbing ahold of his phone from Dean.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas said sweetly before looking at his cell so he could read the new message.

———————————————————-

 **-*Congratulations! You won! -***  
You’ve won our all expenses paid trip to Vermont for two!

 _-*click the link for more info-*_  
——————————————————-

Castiel stopped reading in shock.

Only a few months ago at a grocery store a young cashier told him about an raffle they were doing for a couples vacation and he never thought anything would come of it but here it was.

Castiel sat up in all his surprise.

“Uh Cas you alright?” Dean said watching Cas’ blue eyes burning a hole through his phone screen all slack jawed.

“I’ve won a prize , but I don’t think it’s wise to keep it.” Castiel said deflating slightly letting his wings droop down.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Dean propped himself up against the couch.

Castiel explained how he had been entered and how he now recived the message he had won.

“But.... Its in Vermont , I don’t know if we should go I mean the weather isn’t the best.” 

“Bull Cas.” He spat out sounding a little more angry then he intended.

He put his hand in his husbands knee.

“Listen Cas , we haven’t had one real vacation since we moved , since we got married , since like ever.”

“Dean.” Castiel weakly protested.

“It’s a days drive if conditions permit...”

“Well...” Dean said petting Castiel’s wings.  
“Too bad you can’t just use these beauties.” 

Cas’s wing reacted to Dean touch moving outward and into Dean’s chest again. 

“But seriously Cas , you know I’ve driven worse ” He smirked softly resting his check against the sleek feathers. 

“If , you promise to actually let me take over driving when you get tried.” Cas said expecting Dean to resist.

“You think you can’t drive Baby?” He chuckled.

“Remember when that vamp hunt went to hell?” He swallowed hard.

“And I was losing all that blood , fadin’ in and out of consciousness.

Dean mouth went dry.

“Well I remember bits and pieces at least

... and I remember flashes of you drivin’ me to the hospital mostly keeping those baby blues on the road all while telling me to hang on.” Dean’s voice a whisper now.

“So yeah Cas... I think I can let my husband drive my baby.” He grinned.

Cas drew his lover close enveloping him into his arms and safely in a cocoon of his graceful wings. 

  
The two eventually found themselves lazily making their way upstairs and into bed.  
Dean wanted to make sure they were fully rested for the trip ahead of them. 

Castiel’s oil sleek wings twitched in his sleep as Dean’s eyes traced their form.   
These moments were so special to him.... quiet , perfect when Cas was completely at peace in a soft dream. 

Dean stretched out and yawned. 

“Good night Cas.” He whispered as he tucked himself under the blankets and feathers. 

**-4:30 am -**  
Morning crept up on them , the soft dawn light coming in from behind the certainty. 

Dean slowly got himself out of bed and began to pack for both of them.

He didn’t want to wake his sleeping angel just yet , he wanted to pack and make coffee and breakfast to go for them as a sweet gesture. 

Dean was half way through scrambling the eggs when Cas rolled out of bed still sporting only his boxers and came downstairs. 

“Mornin’” Dean called hearing the wood creak under castiel’s steps from behind him. 

“Made coffee , some eggs.” Dean hummed. 

“Figured we could eat up before leaving around 6 , whatcha think sunshine?” He said finally turning to meet Cas’ hooded blue eyes still. 

“Thank you love.” He mumbled groggily as he shuffled over and pushed his face into the crook Dean’s neck his stubble tickling Dean slightly. 

Dean leaned his body into his angel.   
“Some’ bacon?” He muttered. 

“Please.” Castiel said seemingly not talking about bacon his tone too suggestive. 

Dean chuckled a warmth creeping unto his cheeks. 

“M’ cookin Cas.” Dean said putting down his spatula and turning to his husband his hands finding they’re way up to his face. His thin strumming against the stubble. 

Castiel kissed him softly his eyes fluttering closed.

Mornings like this were the real heaven. 

Breakfast was delicious and filling.   
The coffee finally jolting Cas’ more awake than he had been previously.

Dean bundled up his husband. Wrapping him into a scarf and placing a beanie on his tussled black hair. 

“It’ll be cold.” Dean said still adjusting the beanie.

“Thank you love ...” Castiel said eyeing Dean’s pink lips.

Castiel didn’t feel babied in these moments now a days , he appreciated Dean’s careful attention to Cas’ comfort and his protective habits. 

They walked out to the Impala that was parked in the garage sheltering it from the elements. 

“I’m so ready for this vacation.” Dean said as he hopped in. 

“I am too.” Cas hummed back to him. 


	2. Peregrinatione præter me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation : Travel beside me ❤️
> 
> A short chapter before the main event 💕

The drive would take them about a day and a half from their Lawrence home.

  
Dean would opt to take a more scenic route for His husband who adored stopping to take photos of the landscape and sky. 

Dean would groan and weakly as protest when Cas would ask him to pull over too frequently but still he would loving watch as the dark haired man would fumble over himself trying to holding up his phone or whatever camera he had on hand up to the sky or watch as he crouched down to get closer. 

Dean had to admit the photos were beautiful , but yet again he was bias.   
Beautiful photographs taken by an even more beautiful man. 

And of course Dean did let Cas drive the following day when he had fully exhausted himself. 

Cas had the biggest grin on his face.... this time it wasn’t a life or death situation , there was no rush , no blood.   
  
It was just the two of them stealing loving glances at the other , holding hands and laughing over the roar of baby’s engine and classic rock. 

And by nightfall Vermont was finally in view next exit on the right , and straight into the small mountain town. 

Snow had begun to gather on baby’s sleek body a few miles back , the windshield wipers working overtime , the hot air conditioner cranked up. 

Dean whistled tapping his palms softly against baby’s steering wheel. 

Castiel looked down at his phone confirming the details of where they would he staying.   
He grinned at Dean’s excitement and all his worries melted away. 

“It saids our inn is right down this next street.” He pointed to a small road. 

Dean made the turn as a glide a crossed the iced road , smooth and easy. 

Before then was a beautifully decorated cabin with a sign reading

‘ **Crystallo Inn’**

“Here we are.” Dean said brining his baby to a halt.

“Stay right there.” Dean said quickly getting himself out of the car. 

Dean jogged his steps sinking into the cold snow he ran around the front of his Impala and over to the passenger door opening it for his husband. 

Cas giggled softly. “Thanks Dean, such a gentle man.” His tone teasing slightly taking his extended hand. 

It didn’t take the couple long to get all settled into their quarters it was a beautiful spacious room already pre-decorated for the coming holiday tree and lights , stockings the whole nine yards. 

“What’s this?” Dean said picking up a carefully hand written note.   
  


———————————————-

_Welcome Mr. and Mr. Winchester to Chrystallo inn , we invite you to relax and enjoy our many holiday offerings._   
_Starting off with fresh chocolate dipped strawberries and champagne you’ll find in the mini refrigerator located next to the wine rack._   
_All you can eat breakfast ( starting at 5am)_   
_Couples massage’s and spa_   
_Romantic candle light gourmet dinners_   
_Slay rides around beautiful woodstalk_   
_Please enjoy your stay here_

  
Dean’s eyes twinkled. 

Dean whistled softly this was impressive , he just knew it was going to be a get away to remember. 


	3. Alas Amoris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation : Wings of love ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really took off and spread its wings ✨✨✨💕I hope it doesn’t disappoint !

Outside Crystallo inn was a fresh blanket of white fallen from the night before gleaming still and quiet in the sun rises gentle glow. 

Castiel awoke slowly his eyes fluttering open to see his lover still fast asleep in a tangle of sheets. 

Cas grinned down at his husband it had been four magical days and passionate evenings. 

They’ve found themselves lost in each other’s embrace by the fire, found themselves intoxicated by the soft touches , tender kisses. 

Just breathing each other in , the whole world melted around them.. all they could see was each other. 

Long have their jaws been unclenched , had there shoulders been relaxed and their minds finally believing the other wouldn’t magically turn to ash...but this was a whole new level of relaxation and peace. 

The honeymoon they never had. 

This was the dawn of their last day and they intended to make the most of it. 

Cas pulled himself close to Dean softly stroking his face peppering kisses on his chest and clavicle bone. 

Dean stirred and gripped his husband close. 

“Morning sunshine.” 

“You’re gorgeous.” Cas replied instead. 

Dean’s senses were filled with a buzzing warmth. 

The next thing he knew Cas was straddling him, his hands roaming wildly the sheets flung off into the floor. 

Dean hummed in anticipation, the rush of Cas’ hands gripping him the weight of Cas’ against his groin. The blood rushing down. 

Dean practically threw himself forward catching his husbands lips. 

Cas pulled him close leaning closer his tongue softly pressing against Dean’s. 

Dean let’s out a soft moan as he began to rut his hips pressing himself closer. 

Cas cursed under his breath feeling the tensions between them rising. 

The feelings that never dulled , the passion always a hot white flame. 

Cas slid himself down leaving a trail of small licks and nips as he made his way to Dean’s cock, already twitching with anticipation. 

“Mmm” Castiel hummed pulling down the dampened boxers. 

“Always so good for me.” Cas growled he was as hungry as ever for Dean. 

Castiel began the gentle process of opening Dean up lubing his fingers and slipping them in digit by digit until he left his lover begging. 

Dean breathlessly moaned out to him. 

“Cas , please stop teasing and fuck me.” He hissed throwing his head back again when Cas hit that sweet spot again. 

“Since you’ve asked so nicely.” Castiel slid himself into Dean still teasing him with his slow entrance.

The green eyed man bucked against him impatiently whining.   
  


Cas moaned out letting himself get lost in his thrusts , his wings fluttering out with a small flash of light.

This pleasure made it harder for Castiel to control himself , his grace slipping through his control. 

They lost themselves in the moment , letting themselves get completely absorbed into the rhythm of their thrust of their breathing of the sweat dripping from their skin. 

Dean’s hands grabbed wantonly for Cas to be closer so much closer. 

Cas leaned in pushing deeper. 

Dean grabbed ahold of the feathers he was lost in pleasure but still careful. 

Cas shuttered Dean’s touch sending waves of electricity through him. 

His wings enveloped them completely before his voice rang out this sweet release. 

Dean following close after. 

“Fuck Cas , you’re really out of this damn world.” Dean said his head still spinning from his wild orgasm. 

Cas collapsed next to his husband feeling like he was flying. 

————————————-  
  
They lay in bed for far too long just in quiet comfort of each other’s tired bodies. 

Dean breaks the silence. 

“Let’s go on that slay ride.” He said burying his face into Castiel’s hair. 

“Right now?” Cas huffed he was still covered in bodily fluids. 

“After we get cleaned up.” Dean corrected himself snuggling into Cas’s neck. 

Cas petted Dean’s back his fingers dancing softly against his skin. 

He groaned not wanting to get up. 

Dean smirked. “Come on.” His hands gently poking at Cas’ sides. 

“Don’t you dare” Cas warned. 

Dean’s devilish grin widened. “Or what?” 

He continued to poke and tickle. 

Cas writhed and wiggled desperately until he finally let out a hearty chuckle. 

“Okay , okay.” He rolled onto his stomach and to the edge of the bed. 

“Good.” Dean said satisfied as he watched his naked lover strut to the bathroom following shortly after him.   
  


——————————————-

The lovely red slay pulled up in front of the rustic Inn. 

It was draw by two caribou sporting jingle bells and bows around their necks. 

The man got out and greeted them. 

“All ready for you, enjoy your ride.” He said warmly. 

Castiel’s eye’s glimmered with excitement. It was just beautiful.

They climbed inside and off they went , it was clear and cold in the little mountain town.

A brisk wind blew a crossed the open field as a rush of snow followed close behind. 

Castiel spread open his wings as much as he comfortably could creating an umbrella of shimmering black and rainbow hue’s above them. 

Dean’s jaw went slack. He hadn’t ever seen Castiel’s wings fully stretched out not to this extent. 

“Cas...” he said breathlessly. 

“Don’t worry... only you can see them right now.” He spoke softly. 

Dean admired them , the way the snow build up on the tips how frost gathered on the ends of the each feather. 

He would never get over it , this heavenly warrior ... His lover ... His Angel. 

“Dean” 

Their eyes met. 

“They’re so amazing Cas.” Dean’s hand reached out and praised them with his hands. 

Cas shuttered at the warm touch against the cold. 

“Sure’ they aren’t too cold?” He asked watching the steady snow fall. 

“Let me shield you from it.” He said his hand cupping Dean’s face. 

Dean felt a heat on his cheeks as he rested his head in Cas’ palm. 

“M’Kay.” He mumbled just losing himself in Cas’ icy orbs. 

The slay came to a stop at a frozen lake that seemed to stretch on for miles and beside it was a wonderfully decorated gazebo the lights twinkled against the snow that has now begun to slow. 

A romantic candle lit dinner waited for them and a soft tune played whistling out into the open air. 

The two made there way over hand in hand.   
Cas drew his wings close to his body carefully tucking them in. 

The waiter greeted them warmly as they sat across from each other at the small table. 

“This is so impressive.” Castiel breathed out. 

“Wanted it to be a special evening tonight.” Dean said putting his hand out on the table. 

Cas promptly brought his into Dean’s. 

“I’m so damn thankful for you.” His green eyes reflecting the flicker of the candle flame. 

“I can’t imagine being here with anyone else , not like this.” His eyes welled up the emotions hitting him. 

Even after these three years together and one full year of retirement he still felt the pang in his chest at the thought of all the times he’d lost Castiel all the times he swallowed his feelings or hid from himself. 

  
“It’s always been you .” 

Cas looking on lovingly through his misty eyes. 

“These past three years being your husband have been the best years of my whole damn life...”

  
He gripped Cas’s hand tightly. 

  
“I’d do it all over again , I would , if it means being here with you I would.” Dean swallowed hard. 

“I love you Castiel and I was going to wait to do this until after Christmas cuz’ I didn’t want to be too cheesy... but I could really care less ... this just feels right.” He laughed at himself softly a single chuckle. 

“Castiel Winchester .. will you do more the honor of marrying me again?” Dean said as he bent down and pulled out a silver ring with a small engraving visible in the candle light. 

‘ _Amor meus aeternus’_

 **My eternal love**. 

Of course Cas had a ring a simple silver band , it was slim and plain but special all the same. 

Cas let his tears flow freely. 

“Of course Dean, always.” 

Castiel slipped the ring on top his original band before pulling Dean up into a messy kiss. 

  
“ **My love for you is enteral Dean Winchester.** ” 


	4. Amor adolescit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation : love grows 
> 
> Since this turned into a vow renewal ~ I wanted to show a little of the first one and the original wedding ~ I hope it’s not too rushed but again this took a life of its own ~ I hope it’s okay!

**-Almost -Three years earlier**

It wasn’t anything special and maybe it was too fast but Dean couldn’t bring himself to waste another second. 

In the span of a few months his **best friend** in the whole world had admitted his love for him in front of everyone with what could’ve been his dying breath. 

The week after the flood gates opened they shared their first kiss in a parking lot of a truck stop dinner.   
  
At first it was soft and unsure but slowly it became a hungry animal devouring its first meal after a long winter.

It was so cathartic **god** it felt so right. 

Dean kicked himself for having not done this all along.

Kissing Cas.

Kissing his angel. 

Taking him into his arms and holding on for dear life ... like every hug they had shared on earth and purgatory and in between but now there was no invisible wall.. nothing to hold him back from loving him they way he’s wanted to since .....he can’t even remember when the ache began. 

Living with it became normal the pang of sadness the smiles bittersweet... but that was behind them now... nothing but rearview. 

Things between them came easy.

Some things developing more quickly than others. 

The kisses, the touching and sleeping in the same bed came naturally. 

Dean felt as a long standing wound had finally healed.   
  
This love like fresh pink skin , soft. 

Time had flown by between getting lost in his love and a slew of congratulations.

Dean Winchester knew he had another deep desire he could actually fulfill ... something that he hardly let himself dream of. 

He fiddled with the small silver band in his right hand and clutched his napkin speech in his left. 

His breath was shaking... he could do this. 

The first step out into the night air was a hard one to take but he did and the next and the next. 

Castiel was leaned against the Impala under the night sky looking magnificent in the moonlight. 

To Dean he was the brightest star he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Dean slipped close to his boyfriend.

“Hey Cas.” He said quietly into the night. 

“Oh , Hello Dean...the stars are rather bright this evening ... most likely it’s the elevation.” His eyes flickering from the sky into Dean’s gaze. 

Dean chuckled. He loved this , taking long drives with Cas up into the mountains. Just him and his two babe’s. 

“Cas, there something I wanna say...” 

Cas turned his whole body to face the green eyed man his eyes searching. 

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern. 

“Yeah , Yeah Cas I’m more than alright.” He placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder squeezing softly. 

“Castiel.” His full name dancing on the tip of his tongue. 

“You know I love you , I’m so in love with you ... being with you... it’s made me the happiest dude in the world... I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He leaned in. 

“We’ve been through so much shit ... and even when you were....” Dean swallowed hard. 

“Even when you weren’t around ... it was so hard to imagine going on without you ... living in a world without you in it, it’s not something I ever want to do.” Dean said slowly bending down onto one knee. 

“Cas, I want to wake up and face the world with you everyday for the rest of my life , will you do me the honor of marrying me?” His eyes stung from holding back his tears. His nerves were playing fucking pong. 

Cas followed Dean’s lead and got down on both of his knees pulling Dean into a tightly gripped hug. 

“I’ll love you eternally , and it would be my greatest pleasure to be beside you until the end of all time.” 

He cupped Dean’s face pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Yes yes yes yes.” He muttered in-between their lips. 

They were married on a Thursday’s evening as the sun was just sinking down by Sam who easily got ordained online . 

When Dean told him about the proposal he immediately asked to be part of the ceremony to which Dean told him he didn’t have any fancy plans. 

Just him and Cas and the vows. 

They went up to Castiel and Dean favorite not so secret spot that was surrounded by beautiful mountains. 

The sun set as they professed their undying love with only Sam as their only witness. 

  
**_“Our love is eternal , for nothing this profound bond should break... Forever and always I’ll carry this love for you woven deep within my heart.”_ **


End file.
